


Almost

by superhumanwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Sansa/Margaery - Freeform, not a Sansa/Willas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumanwriter/pseuds/superhumanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery tries to hate Sansa Stark. She fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything

She wants to hate Sansa Stark. To hate the girl who almost had her crown in her hands.

She can’t. She can’t even fathom hating Sansa Stark. From the moment she meets her, she can’t. She can’t even bring herself to try to hate the lovely girl who looks like she’s fracturing.

Margaery wants to sweep her away, and let her heal herself up again, she has a burning desire to see her lovely and whole. She doesn’t like the almost tears in her eyes as she talks of Joffrey.

Joffrey is another subject. Her future husband is cruel. He will be dealt with. Later. Not then in the garden when Sansa is trying to hold back tears.

Sansa is smart, she knows. Will not fall for something that sounds too good to be true, will not fall completely under her spell, and she thinks of Catelyn Stark. Sansa’s now dead mother. Her daughter is so like her, she thinks. She’s under the same category as Margaery’s dead husband. Now is not the time to think of her deceased husband, she knows, as she looks at Catelyn’s daughter.

“Joffrey is a monster.”

The words are said so quietly only the Tyrells can hear. She glances at her grandmother. That’s not a problem. What is a problem is that she can’t stop herself from befriending the Stark girl who has lost so much and gained so little.

When she causes Sansa Stark to smile, she wants to do it again. And again. The proposal that Sansa marry Willas has her grinning so widely it almost hurts her.

She signs the papers before Margaery finishes her sentence. So she’s whisked away, the fiery headed girl, right after Margaery’s successful wedding. And is away when Joffrey dies.

Tyrion Lannister is away on business. Cersei has to pick someone, and she knows trying to challenge Margaery would be a fool’s errand. House Tyrell is second wealthiest, second strongest. They could win.

So she pins it on Littlefinger. Margaery grins to herself when she hears the news. He deserves it. He doesn’t have time to spill any secrets before he dies. They are buried with him. The thought pleases her, and she’s married to Tommen, a sweet, naive boy. Cersei is found dead a day later. And Tywin as well. It’s a fortnight before she travels to Highgarden for Sansa to marry her brother.

She looks lovely in the rose adorned gowns of the Reach. She’s a beautiful bride, and Margaery is proud of her handiwork as she watches Willas smile too, he likes Sansa too. But, he had confessed to Margaery, he does not love her. They were at a public event, and so she smiled, and whispered that she did. Willas doesn’t show shock, he’s a Tyrell, but she could the shock radiating off him after her confession. She’ll only tell her brothers. Olenna would not be a good person to tell that information to. It’s her choice to rule as queen and have her heart in Highgarden.

Her choice, she reminds herself.

finis


End file.
